In die Medien/Into the Media
thumb|333px Wie erklärt man mit einfachen Bildern, Videos, Kampagnen, Aktionen etc. Ideen Offener und Ökologischer Wirtschaft? So kann sie bekannt werden und Projekte dazu haben es später leichter. Füge Projekte oder Ideen hinzu, entwickele sie oder hilf laufenden Projekten. ENGLISH: How to explain & discuss an open ecological economy to the the public in an easy way? How to get the ideas of an open ecological economy in to the media? Add your ideas or project or help others. Abgeschlossene Projekte *OWi Lego Spot, Alle Rohdaten gibt es hier im Wiki zum Remixen (Lars, Michi, Max, Sven +) *OÖWi to OSEG: Open Source Traktor (Lars) Laufende Projekte *Lego Spots – Mit Lego Aspekte offenen ökologischen Wirtschaftens und regenerativen Designs erklären. *Johanna und Bernd Spot – zum Materialprojekt und zur Frage 100%igen Recyclings *Liebe Frau Unternehmung/Dear Miss Compagny - collaborative Spot, von Olec, Beiträge gesucht/Contribute *Lose Ideensammlung (siehe unten hier) Material *„Using Media for“ Eine Seite mit Anregungen, Materialien usw. Wie benutzt man Medien richtig? Welche Möglichkeiten für Geschichten bietet offenes ökologisches Wirtschaften? Was kann man erzählen? Wie kann man es erzählen? (Offene Sammlung) Ideensammlung (von Lars) Bei Vorträgen und in Workshops stelle ich die „Medienfrage“. Oft entstehen dann dabei Ideen. Einige davon sind hier aufgeschrieben. Open House – Regeneratives Erlebnishaus thumb|178pxAnne Buchmüller, Jenny Ehricht, Juliane Bunk, Steven Schwanz, Maren Pahle, Anne-Marie Stöter, Ariane Schneider und Melanie Gafka haben im OWi Workshop eine Idee entwickelt. Das habe ich (Lars) davon verstanden und behalten: Die Idee war ein Haus „auf Rädern“. So in der Art eines interaktiven Messestandes. Ein mobiles Musterhaus zum Vorführen. Eine begehbare regenerative Welt. Ein Open Source Haus. Das Haus ist vollkommen regenerativ und open. Darin finden sich Möbel, Geräte und Dekorationsgegenstände die regenerativ sind und natürlich ist das Haus selbst auch regenerativ – seine Wände, Ziegel, Fenster etc. (zumindest da, wo es möglich ist). Da alles Open Source ist, erklärt sich das Haus natürlich auch großzügig selbst. Handwerker, wie Fliesenleger, Möbelbauer, Architekten können direkt auch Datenblätter mit allen umfänglichen Informationen mitnehmen oder sich herunterladen. Das Haus verteilt das Wissen über seine Fertigung großzügig. Das Haus zeigt, das der Lebensstil der gleiche bleiben kann, aber dennoch ist es „besser“. Cradle to Cradle/Regenerative Tetris thumbAileen W., Camillo R., Kevin R., Oliver R. & Stefanie R. haben im OWi Workshop eine Idee entwickelt. Das habe ich (Lars) davon verstanden und behalten: Das Tetrisspiel: Plastikflaschen, Zahnpastatuben usw. geformt zu Tetrissteinen fallen vom Himmel. Wie bei Tetris auch baut man sie zu ordentlichen Reihen. Schafft man das, lösen sie sich auf und werden zu Sofas, Stühlen, Bänken und vielleicht auch neuen Flaschen (= Punkte). Diese könnten dann ebenfalls wieder vom Himmel regnen. Was passiert, wenn Löcher bleiben – „Recyclinglöcher“ – und der Müllberg immer größer wird? ... Die fünf haben noch zwei weitere Ideen entwickelt: „Schmeckts“ & „Todesanzeige“ Drei Aneinander Vorbei thumb|200pxLucas Marx, Wladimir O. Julia Hofmann, Justus Streit, Erik Baumann, Johannes Hirsekorn, Benjamin Pohle haben im OWi Workshop eine Idee entwickelt. Das habe ich (Lars) davon verstanden und behalten: Ein Spot. Darin treten drei Leute auf. Sie sprechen nicht miteinander. Jeder hat etwas anderes. Einer hat einen Stock, er würde gerne fischen, aber nur mit dem Stock geht das nicht. Einer hat einen Stein, er denkt daran, Hasen zu jagen, aber nur mit einem Stein ist das schwer. Der dritte hat eine Schnur, er denkt an Vögel, aber nur mit einer Schnur kann man die nicht überlisten. Die drei reden nicht miteinander – sie bleiben „closed source“ / intransparent – und so kommt niemand zum Zug, denn sie bleiben limitiert. Würden sie miteinander reden – open source werden - und sich zusammentun, könnten sie aus dem, was sie haben, prima Werkzeuge bauen, mit denen sie die Ideen von allen dreien verwirklichen könnten. So verhungern sie. Ein Spot, der auf einfache Weise die Vorteile von Open Source und die Nachteile von Closed Source erklärt. OWi/Regenerative oder Cradle to Cradle Design Partys oder Events thumb|182pxEine Idee von Sabine, Sebastian, Juliane, Lina, J., W. & M. entstanden im OWi Workshop Man gestaltet Events oder Partys zu Verbreitung der Idee offener und regenerativer Designs. Menschen sprechen auf Partys miteinander, tauschen sich aus. Ad hoc Veranstaltungen kommen zudem der Art entgegen, wie sich viele Menschen heute gerne informieren und engagieren: keine festen Mitgliedschaften, keine langfristigen Bindungen an Satzungen usw. Also eine Party oder ein Event! Was macht man dort? *Produkte zeigen, die man selber machen kann, *Produkte hacken, *Produkte vorführen und benutzen (Partygeräte – wie Becher, Teller, Rutschen ...?) *Partyspiele, die die Idee in sich tragen? *Alternative Stadtrundfahrten *Kochparty – jeder bringt Reste mit? *Was noch....? *Ähnliche Ideen gibt es hier bei Aktionen (Unten Bei Aktionen schon) *Ähnliche Idee oben beim Open House Sex sells thumb|244pxEmilia hatte eine lustige Idee. Vorher haben wir gewitzelt „sex sells“ & wie bekommt man offenes regeneratives Design „cool“? & die Idee war: Ein Model – eine schöne junge Frau z.B. – tritt auf und sagt: „Ich bin begehrenswert. Und ich bin einhundert Prozent organisch abbaubar.“ Abwandlung oder Ergänzung, die uns dann einfiel war: „Ich bin begehrenswert. Zumindest viel begehrenswerter als dieser alte Kühlschrank hier! Denn im Gegensatz zu diesem, bin ich einhundert Prozent organisch abbaubar.“ Irgendwie könnte man auch noch einen Mann ins Spiel bringen? Aktuelles OWi Projekt Kollaborativer Spot/Collaborative Spot Project Ein kollaborativer Spot zum mitmachen. Hier entlang: Liebe Frau Unternehmung/Dear Miss Compagny >>> Tutorials thumb|Tutorials!Tutorial Videos in denen Leute sich gegenseitig zeigen, wie man ökoeffektive Produkte hacken & reparieren kann, war eine der Ideen an der btu Cottbus. ENG: ERM Students of the btu Cottus had the idea, to use tutorials to explain and spread the idea of open ecoeffective products. Simply show how to hack, repair or reuse ecoeffective products would spread the idea and its potential. Schulen/Schools An der btu gab es die Idee, Workshops oder Nachmittage zum Thema Ökoeffektivität in Schulen zu gestalten. Dafür müsste man ein entsprechendes Format – vielleicht einen Koffer mit Bastel- und Aufklärungsmaterial zusammenstellen. Was genau könnte man in so einen Koffer einfügen? Oder wie kann man so ein Format gestalten? ENG: ERM Students of the btu Cottus had the idea to create and design workshops for schools eventually using a box with tools, materials and other stuff to experiment with. What could be inside such a toolkitt? How to explain and epxeriment with pupils in a school eceoffective products? Lego Spot 1 Ich war in der Universität des Saarlandes und habe diskutiert mit Studierenden der Nachhaltigkeitswissenschaft. Leider weiß ich die einzelnen Namen nicht, aber aus dem Auditorium kamen interessante Anregungen. Ich geb sie hier mal wieder (& denke sie ein bisschen weiter). thumbUm Menschen die Idee von ökoeffektiven und transparenten Produkten nahezubringen, sollte man etwas benutzen, das sie schon kennen. Legosteine! Legosteine könnte man gut als Metapher verwenden für verbaute Materialien, die man immer und immer wieder verwenden kann. Immer wieder lassen sich neue Welten erschaffen. Inhalt des Spots könnte z.B. sein, man baut ein Produkt – sagen wir ein Radio – aus verschiedenen farbigen Teilen zusammen. Die Teile könnten kleine Labels – Aufkleber mit Schrift – tragen, auf denen die Namen der Rohstoffe stehen. Auf einem Orangen Stein steht „Kupfer“, auf einem braunen „Holz“ etc. Dann nimmt man das Radio auseinander und setzt aus den Steinen nacheinander neue Produkte zusammen: Fernseher, Waschmaschinen, Verpackungen ... „OWi Offene Ökologische Wirtschaft !“ Die Idee hat mir so gut gefallen, dass ich sie hier weiterentwickelt habe und versuchen will, umzusetzen: OWi Lego Spot ''Früher war das so'' – Smart House Spot thumb|150px''Idee ist wie der Lego Spot 1 oben entstanden in einer Diskussion im Saarland. Siehe oben. Findet man einen alten Menschen, der noch viele Strategien aus der Zeit vor der „Wegwerfgesellschaft“ kennt. Er sitzt im Dokumentationsstil in einem Bauernhaus und erzählt Geschichten. Wie war es früher, wie wurde alles immer wieder und weiter verwendet? Müll gab es eigentlich nicht so richtig? Lauter kleine Kreislaufstorys. Der Gag des Filmes könnte der Term „Smart House“ sein. Das alte Bauernhaus war ein Smart House, sich selbst versorgend, intelligent ineinandergreifend, in die Zukunft blickend.... Kampagne: Kaffeebecher als Displays – Handlung schafft Bewusstsein Idee ist wie der Lego Spot 1 oben entstanden in einer Diskussion im Saarland. Siehe oben. thumbIn der Diskussion ging es um kompostierbare Kaffeebecher. Kaffeebecher sind ein gutes Display für Aufklärungsarbeit. Sie sind allgegenwärtig und das Problem mit ihnen (sehr kurze Gebrauchzeit) liegt deutlich auf der Hand. Sie haben eine genügend große Darstellungsfläche für Informationen und Grafiken z.B. zu den Ideen von regenerativem Design und Openness. Was wäre nun, wenn dieser Kaffeebecher kompostierbar wäre und genau davon erzählen würde – auf dem Becher steht, woraus er gemacht ist und was später damit passiert, wie er kompostiert etc.? Natürlich stellt sich bei kompostierbaren Kaffeebechern die Frage, wie gelangen sie tatsächlich auf den Kompost? Sicherlich will man nicht, dass die Leute sie einfach in die Natur werfen. Also stellt man vielleicht Extrabehälter auf für diese Kaffeebecher – eine Art Biomüll. Diese Behälter bewirbt man auf den Kaffeebechern und weist auch auf Alternativen zu diesen Behältern hin – den hauseigenen Biomüll z.B. Aber es gibt noch mehr. Vielleicht sind in den Kaffeebechern so wie im OWi Poster Samen eingearbeitet (vielleicht Kaffeebohnen). Auf dem Becher findet sich der Vorschlag: „Nimm mich doch mit zu dir nach Hause und pflanze mich ein. Und wenn du aus mir Kaffee züchtest und diese Bohnen im Laden abgibst bekommst du dafür einen Kaffee gratis. Wie wäre die Idee für MyStarbucksIdea? Eine solche Kampagne wäre viel interessanter als eine, die z.B. nur komplizierte und schwierige Aufklärungstexte auf den Becher bringt. Handeln ist interessant. Handeln ist ein Schlüssel zur Wahrnehmung und ein Schlüssel zum Verstehen. "Enkeltauglichkeit" Spot thumb|300px|Storybard für "Enkeltauglichkeit" Spot IdeeBei der undjetzt?! Konferenz haben Phillip und ich uns einen Spot (bzw. erste Ideen dafür) ausgedacht. Der Spot geht vom Term „Enkeltauglichkeit“ als Synonym für Nachhaltigkeit aus. Unser gezeichnetes Storyboard auf Flickr. Handlung: *Das erste Bild zeigt ein Logo und das Wort „Enkeltauglichkeit“ mit Fragezeichen. *Eine Coladose erscheint, darüber die Frage „Enkeltauglichkeit?“ Ist die Dose enkeltauglich? *Boing! Ein dickes rotes Kreuz erscheint über der Dose. Nein, sie ist natürlich nicht enkeltauglich. Warum? Es werden kurz Informationen gegeben, warum nicht. Die schlechte CO2 Bilanz der Aluminiumverarbeitung, evtl. giftige Lacke auf der Dose etc. (weiteres zu recherchieren) *Es folgt ein Bild von gesunder frischer Natur darin sitzt der Enkel. Plötzlich taucht ein kleiner grauer Müllberg darin auf und die Natur sieht auch gleich ein bisschen grauer aus. *Nächste Runde selbe Logik: Es erscheint die Frage „Enkeltauglichkeit?“, dann eine Bohrmaschine. Ist sie „enkeltauglich“? *Boing! Nein, ein rotes Kreuz erscheint. Daten, warum sie nicht enkeltauglich ist, werden genannt. Pro Familie wird die Bohrmaschine in ihrer ganzen Lebenszeit nur 25 Minuten benutzt. Vielleicht ist sie schlecht recyclebar oder so gut wie nicht reparierbar etc. (weiteres recherchieren) *Wieder das Naturbild, der Müllberg wird größer, die Natur dafür etwas grauer und trauriger. Der Enkel guckt irritiert. *Nächstes Produkt ist ein Schirm. Auch er ist nicht enkeltauglich. Vielleicht verunmöglicht die chemische Behandlung von Stoff und Stiel das Recycling etc. (weiteres recherchieren) *Der Müllberg in der Natur wird übergroß, die Natur fast schon ganz schwarz. Der Enkel guckt irritiert bis böse oder empört. *Das nächste Produkt ist ein Teppich. Ist er enkeltauglich? . . . *Tada! Ein grüner Haken erscheint!! Es handelt sich nämlich um den Teppich von Desso und der ist enkeltauglich, weil er nämlich vollständig recyclebar ist und sogar die Raumluft verbessert. Er ist außerdem cradle to cradle zertifiziert. Dies und damit ein paar grundlegende Ideen von Ökoeffektivität oder cradle to cradle wird erklärt. *Der Enkel hüpft und jubelt! *Coladose, Bohrmaschine und Schirm erscheinen und der Erzähler fragt: „Warum sind sie nicht auch so?“ „Lasst sie uns auch so gestalten, lasst und unsere Produktwelt neu erfinden... c2c + Openness -> OWi“ *Ein Slogan: „OWi, besser jetzt als nie“. *Als letztes Bild sieht man den Müllberg kleiner werden ... . Aktionsideen Im Workshop sind auch weitere Ideen entstanden. Magda, Marvin & Patrick haben sich zwei Ideen für Flashmobs überlegt, mit denen man Medienaufmerksamkeit erringen könnte. *thumb|254pxHacking: Eine Litfasssäule aus Brot („Who eats your environment“) *Flashmobidee BUNDESTAGESSEN: Man veranstaltet ein Essen auf der Wiese vorm Bundestag. Rings herum klärt man über Ideen von Ökoeffektivität und Openness auf. Den Höhepunkt bildet das Aufessen der benutzten Teller und des Geschirrs. (Es handelt sich natürlich um Geschirr, bei dem das ganz unbedenklich ist.) *Flashmob-/Aktionsidee UMWELTFOLGEKOSTEN: Man stellt sich seriös gekleidet vor einen Supermarkt und empfängt die herauskommenden Kunden. Man inspiziert gemeinsam mit ihnen ihre Einkäufe und präsentiert ihnen eine weitere Rechnung, die sie dafür zu bezahlen hätten. Diese Rechnung ist höher, denn sie beinhaltet auch die ökologischen Kosten bzw. Umweltfolgekosten der Produkte. Rings herum klärt man auf. Eine Alternative wäre, wenn mit dem Supermarkt abgesprochen, dass man neben die Produkte in den Supermarktregalen weitere Preisschilder klebt, die diese Kosten beinhalten bzw. zeigen. // Carolina Achilles von der btu Cottbus hatte als Abwandlung oder Erweiterung hierzu später die Idee, nach dem Vorbild von Zigaretten auf alle möglichen Produkte Warnhinweise zu kleben. "Vorsicht! Dieses Produkt enthält...." . Wo ist der Unterschied? Spot thumb|260px|Wo ist der Unterschied?Im OWi Workshop bei den Experimentdays12 haben Carla, Mara und ich erste Ideen für einen Spot entwickelt. Die Idee des Spots ist die Frage: „Wo ist der Unterschied“. Es geht um Open Innovation durch Transparenz. Handlung: *Es wird ein Baum und der Apfel daran gezeigt und gegenübergestellt ein Kaffeebecher, dazwischen ein Gleichheitszeichen mit einem Fragezeichen darüber. Die Frage erscheint: „Wo ist der Unterschied zwischen beiden?“ *... 3 Sekunden Stille ... *thumb|150px|Erste SkizzeEin Balken legt sich quer über das Gleichheitszeichen, es wird zu einem Ungleichzeichen. *In der Grafik erscheint eine Uhr, sie beginnt zu laufen. Die Grafik fängt an sich zu bewegen und zu zeigen, warum die beiden ungleich sind. *Der Apfel fällt vom Stamm auf den Boden, zersetzt sich, die Nährstoffe gehen in den Boden, hinein in den Stamm, oben am Ast wächst ein neuer Stamm, im Hintergrund rauschen die Jahreszeiten vorbei. *Der Kaffeebecher fällt herunter, ein neuer erscheint oben, der fällt auch runter, ein neuer erscheint, fällt usw. Die Kaffeebecher unten jedoch verschwinden nicht, sondern bilden einen Müllberg, der immer größer wird und größer und größer und grauer und ekliger und schließlich oben in den Kaffeebecher wieder hineinrieselt. *Im Hintergrund gibt ein Sprecher Informationen, erläutert das Geschehen. Teilsweise ist der dann weitere Sprechtext inspiriert am McDonough Zitat: ''„...something as elegant as a tree. Imagine these design assignment: Design something that makes oxygen, sequesters carbon, fixes nitrogen, distills water, accrues solar energy as fuel, makes complex sugars and food, creates microclimates, changes colours with the season and self-replicates.“ „... etwas so elegant wie ein Baum. Stellen sie sich diese Design Anweisung vor: Designen sie etwas, das Sauerstoff erzeugt, CO2 bindet, Stickstoff bindet, Wasser destilliert, Sonnenlicht als Treibstoff sammelt, komplexe Zuckerverbindungen und Nahrung herstellt, die Farbe mit den Jahreszeiten ändert und sich selbst vervielfältigt.“William McDonough, on cradle to cradle design, TED 2005 ''' *thumb|184px|Regenerative Version des StoryboardesUnd jetzt? *Die Grafik verschiebt sich nach oben. Der Kaffeebecher wird „transparent“ – rings herum erscheinen Zusatzinformationen – Fabriken, Molekühlstruktur etc. Im unteren Bildteil erscheinen eine Menge Köpfe, die reden miteinander und „denken“ gemeinsam nach. Sie konzentrieren sich gemeinsam auf den Balken und mit ihrer mentalen Energie heben sie ihn Stück für Stück vom Gleichheitszeichen weg wie Meister Yoda Lukes X-Wing aus dem Sumpf von Dagobah. Der Balken ist weg, der Müllberg verschwunden, das Gleichheitszeichen strahlt. *Eine Stimme dazu erklärt, die Ideen von Openness, Open Innovaton etc. und das wir damit schneller und besser den Kaffeebecher angleichen können an den Baum. *Let’s open it! Soweit die grafische Idee. Kategorie:Medien Kategorie:Media